one direction new school:
by keely1D
Summary: when keely price moves school she makes a new friend Megan styles   megan invites keely to fly to america with her her cousin and his mates   but little does keely now that her cousin and his mates are famous boy band one direction!
1. Chapter 1

Today I was starting my new school…I was really nervous what If they don't like me what if im bullied what if I don't make friends i opened the door walked out into the summer air and shut it again I walked down the road and up to the school gates I was really nervous and got really self conscious as everyone watched me walk through the gates whispering and laughing

I walked up to the office and told them I was new they gave me my time table "thank you" I said and walked of down the hall….my first lesson was English

So I headed for the class room I got to the door just as the bell rang for first lesson people came flooding down the hall I walked inside the room and people were already sat down "ahh keely price the new girl" a little lady said "please sit next to megan styles" she said and pointed to a girl with brown long hair…her last name was styles…like harry styles…probably a coincidence I sat down next to her "hello im megan" she said cheerfully "hi im keely" I said back "nice to meet you …your new yeah…I could show you around if you like..you?" she offered "yeah that would be great thanks"

The lesson went by quickly it was really boring!

"so" megan said "you can sit with me at lunch if you like?" "oh yeah that would be great thanks"

Turns out I had all my lessons with megan

The week flew by and I was really close to megan she was so sweet and kind!

It was Saturday and me and megan were going to London she stayed round mine and we were getting the train in

"so…I have to visit my cousin first and his mates is that ok" she asked "yeah sure were does he live?" "in a flat its fine I now the way" she said "cool"

"mum were leaving" I yell "ok have a nice time"

It was really hot today so I was wearing ./_VcNFRZHk3S0/TToBGIdkCvI/AAAAAAAAARo/X3irW-i8MiY/s640/easy+summer+

And Megan wearing .

We got to London and it was so hot and amazing turns out megan's cousin had work today so we couldn't see him but we still had a great time we went shopping

We went in jack wills , republic , river island and Hollister it was great fun

Soon though we had to head back we got back to time "so keely what you doing tomorrow?" she asked "nothing you?" "not much ill text you tonight maybe we can meet up" I agreed and walked inside life was going good maybe the move was a good idea


	2. Chapter 2

a few months had flown by I had had so much fin since moving! Me and Meg went out most weekends shopping!

But this month we were flying to America! With her cousin and his friends who I have never met before and I am soooo excited!

"KEELY THERE HERE" my mum screamed "ok im coming" I dragged my bags down the stairs "god these are so heavy!" "well you shouldn't pack so much!" "mum its me!"

"aaahhhhhh" Meg screamed running up to me "im soooo excited I cant WAIT" she screamed "me to" I squealed

Are mums carried my bags to the car I said my good bye to my mum who started crying! She is so embarrassing!

I jumped in the car next to Meg "were meeting the boys at the airport Meg" Megan's mum said "yeha ok"

We sat and talked for the whole journey about America and what we will do there

And finally we had arrived!

"OMG OMG im soo excited" meg screamed jumping out the car I followed opening the boot and dragging out my bags Meg did the same we said good bye to her mum she handed Meg her passport and we headed of inside "right let me just warn you when you meet them … act normal" .. "…. You saying im weird?" I laughed "no , no just be normal!" .. "uhh ok" I chuckled

We pulled are bags up to the luggage place and placed them on the track thingy

We gave her are tickets she checked them and handed them back "Ok straight through there" she pointed to a door that had 'first class' written on it I turned to Meg "your joking? FIRST CLASS" I screamed she nodded grinning "OMMMGGGGGG" I squealed and ran to the door pushing it open she followed

It was a little room with some seats and a few people mainly business men sat around "he just text me there coming now lets sit down" she pointed to a row of chairs

We sat around for a few minutes when the door opened and the 5 boys I never expected to see walked through my mouth dropped "Meg omg Meg its one direction .. its one direction" she giggled "I know act cool" she grinned then they looked over at us smiled and walked over my heart was going a million miles and hour "MEGG" they all yelled and ran at her then it finally hit me .. he cousins is harry firkin styles! Of course im so stupid!

"oh guys this is keely the girl I was talking to you about" she pointed to me they all smiled "heyyyyy" Louis yelled "hey" the others said in unison .. "hi" "yeah so my cousin is harry styles" Meg shrugged "you didn't tell her?" harry asked "No its funnier if I didn't .. her face was priceless!" "your evil" Louis gasped she giggled

"im sorry Keely it was just funny!" "I almost had a heart attack!" they all laughed and sat down omg im sitting with one direction .. IM GOING ON HOLIDAY WITH ONE DIRECTION … is this real or a dream?

"so you girls excited?" zayn asked "that's an understatement!" I said they all chucked "no joke she was drinking coke at 5:00 am" Meg pointed at me "hey you should just be glad I was out of bed at 5:00 am it's a miracle the only time im up this early is Christmas or my birthday" they all laughed "passengers for flight number 5 to gate 2 now please!" a voice ran through the room "that's us" Niall squealed in a pitch no male should be able to reach we all walked over to the passport lady showing her are passport

We all climbed onto the plane it looked amazing! My jaw dropped "just keep moving just keep moving" Louis sang as I was in front "Oh god sorry" I stuttered Meg and Louis sat down next to each other near the front niall and Liam sat together and so did zayn and harry which left me on my own there were loads of spare seats

Meg turned around "Oh god keely im sorry …. Sit there" she pointed to the spare seat in front of harry and zayn I shuffled over and sat down pulling my head phones out … it was going to be a lonnnnggggg flight

Half an hour in and Niall was already complaining about how hungry he is "I NEEDDD FOODDD NOWWWWWWW" he whispered/shouted

"go get some then!" I pointed to the front where the lady with food was stood "yeah but that food is disgusting!" liam said pulling a funny face "I don't care it still fooooddd" niall yelled standing up and almost running to the front … what that boy does for food ….

He came back minutes later with a tray of food with biscuits and those horrible meals they give you

"Let's play a game!" Louis yelled "what game?" zayn asked "… I don't know … truth or dare?" "Were on a plane!" Liam said being the responsible one and all "anddd?" "Come on lets play pleaaassseeeee" louis begged "fine fine well play"

"Ok … Harry truth or dare?" Louis asked "uuuhhh...dare?".. Wow he's brave!

"I dare you to run up and down the plane with ….. Only your boxers on with your trousers on your head!" he looked shocked "what? … No!" "You have to!" Niall said laughing all ready

Harry went bright red and stood up he pulled his trousers of and put them on his head running up and down I was wetting myself it was hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing the flight attendant told him to sit down which just made us laugh harder! "I hate you" harry mumbled pulling his trousers back on "and I thought we had something special!" Louis said acting hurt "I was only joking of course we do boo bear!" "I LOVE YOU HARRRYYYY" he shouted

"ok next!" Meg said "uuuhhh … keely truth or dare?" Louis asked …. Great….

Well dare will just be embarrassing but truth … would also probably be embarrassing …. "Truth?" "… mmmmm" "ooohhhh" Niall leant across and whispered something to Louis who grinned "no don't that's embarrassing!" Meg said "she choose truth you get to ask anything…. Keely are you a virgin?" my eyes widened …. And I think my face went red what type of question is that? Well im 17 and no im not

"no" I answered "really?" Meg asked "No" "when did you loose it?" "you only get one question" she stuck her tongue out

Everyone had a go Louis had to go sit on a random mans lap Liam had to tell the flight attendant she is hot Zayn had to tell us who he likes and Niall had to say when his first kiss was and Meg had to say out of all the boys who would she sleep with kiss ignore spend a day with or punch

She said she would ignore Zayn sleep with Louis kiss Niall punch harry and spend a day with Liam

After that everyone was silent again but my phone buzzed it was from Meg

_Keely I need your advice what do I do? _

I replied

_It would be nice if I new what you need help with? (: _

_I like someone but im not sure how they feel and I think harry would freak? _

…

_Well … leave it a while see how they feel don't tell harry then what he doesn't know wont hurt him (: _

I put my phone down and closed my eyes after a while I feel asleep


	3. Chapter 3

"KEEELLLYYYY WAKKEEEE UPPPPPP" someone yelled shaking me I jumped up and hit my head "Lou that was horrible" Meg giggled the boys and Meg were stood watching me I went bright red I must of looked so stupid!

"Come on were here!" Meg squealed smiling like an idiot "come on hurry up" she started jumping around "Ok all right!" I grabbed my bag and we headed of as soon as I walked out the hot air hit me "Omg its so hot its so hot!" Meg screamed running down the stairs you couldn't help but love her she was grinning like a goon I ran after her

We got to the baggage collecting place and had to wait for are bags mine and Megs came through first "come on hurry up we need to get to the housel!" the boys found there bags and me and Meg ran outside laughing there were millions of girls screaming "o…m…..g!"

Meg gasped

"right we have to run .. Ready … 3…2…..1!"Louis shouted

We all ran through the crowd omg its like running through a pack of lions!

I think my button on my top got pulled of "in the car" harry yelled the door opened and we all charged into the car "OMG" Niall screamed we had landed in a big bundle Meg was on the floor with Louis on top nialls face was pressed down on the seat with his legs over louis Liam was sat on niall I was on top of Liam with harry on top of that and zayn's head was on Louis ass

"harry … cant .. breath" I gasped "oh my god im s sorry" he quickly moved "thankyou" everyone got up saying a quick sorry to whoever they were on top of and sat down

The driver put the radio on and the song

You could be happy

Came on … this song is so sad … its because I can relate to it and it means so much to me

You could be happy and I won't know  
>But you weren't happy the day I watched you go<p>

And all the things that I wished I had not said  
>Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head<p>

Is it too late to remind you how we were  
>But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur<p>

Most of what I remember makes me sure  
>I should have stopped you from walking out the door<p>

You could be happy, I hope you are  
>You made me happier than I'd been by far<p>

Somehow everything I own smells of you  
>And for the tiniest moment it's all not true<p>

Do the things that you always wanted to  
>Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do<p>

More than anything I want to see you, girl  
>Take a glorious bite out of the whole world<p>

I felt tears welling up in my eyes …. It makes me think of him …

No keely stop ok! ….

".. what is taking this so long!" Meg groaned

"where here!" niall shouted and the car stopped "OMG its firkin massive!" Meg squealed we al jumped out "BAGS BIGGEST ROOM" Harry Louis Niall zayn and Meg all shouted "I SAID FIRST" they all yelled again

They looked at each other and pegged it to the front door "do you want help with the bags?" I asked Liam and the driver "no its fine"

I followed everyone into the house … it was AMAZING!

It was huge! It had a massive stairs case and at the top they were all arguing about the room

"ok stop this keely can have the room she is the only one not fighting about it" Liam said walking in "no its fine" "no I insist!"

"what no fair!" they all pouted "thanks" I smiled at liam and took my bags from him "no ill take them!" "n I insist" I grinned and walked up the stairs the biggest room was enormous probably bigger then my whole house!

It had a double posted bed its own bathroom a walk in wardrobe the whole lot!

I throw my bags on the bed and started UN packing my stuff into the wardrobe

The wardrobe was massive its bigger then my room at home!

I unpacked all my swimming stuff into one part all my tops in another and all my bottoms in another

Once done I throw the bags under the bed and walk out

I went for a tour round the house I opened the door to the lounge to find harry and Louis sat in there they both turned around and smiled "oh hey" Louis said grinning you couldn't help but smile back "what you doing?" I asked sitting down "not much waiting for everyone to come down then we can go in the pool!"

Louis said grinning

"Fun" I raised my eyes brows which made him chuckle

About a second later the door opened and Meg walked in she smiled and skipped over to sit next to Louis there is defiantly something going on there!

Everyone came down and we headed out to the pool

"CANONBALLL" Louis yelled jumping in followed by Niall and Liam "come in harry!" Louis shouted "No its cold!" "you pussy! JUMP , JUMP , JUMP" they all chanted "nooooo please?" "JUMP" "nope only if keely and Meg jump to!" "no way .. Nooooo way I have clothes on" Meg pouted "really I didn't realise" harry rolled his eyes "keeeelllyyyy jump?" he asked grinning …. "Fine" we both ran up and jumped in

I came back up for air … I must look so bad: /

Meg's pov

They were all messing around in the pool while I was lying on a sun bed

Listening to my music and reading my magazine.

Keely skipped over to me and sat down on the end of my sun bed

"So … wonna tell me?" she asked "tell you what?" "About the text…who you like…." "… no its no-one … promise" "im not stupid Meg .. you can trust me …." I sighed and sat up "ok... Well …. I kind of like… well you see…. I like Louis" I said really quickly her eyes widened "you serious?" "yes im serious thanks for the moral support" "no I didn't mean It like that .. its just … are you sure? .. I mean harry will flip" "I know that … I just need to think" but before I could finish the boys ran over "what's going on here then?" Niall asked "nothing … girl talk which im sure you don't want to hear" keely said "no please do carry on" Harry said smirking "no its ok were done now" I quickly said "No come on what were you talking about?" Niall asked "about keely and her problems" she gave me a what the fuck look

"what problems are these then?" Louis asked leaning against the chair "well … she … about her sex problems" I blurted out she spat her drink out everywhere coughing "she has sex problems?" Harry asked laughing "shut up harry or ill straighten your curls out" she spat "oh really? Ill cut your hair in your sleep" "you wouldn't have the guts" "wouldn't I?" he asked grinning "no" she snorted "your to much of a chicken … and any way if you did I would leave go find somewhere ells to stay and never talk to you ever ever again" "now we wouldn't want that would we?" he smirked crossing his arms "nope" Louis rolled his eyes at me then grinned I smiled back trying not to blush

"So obvious he likes her" Lou whispered "really?" "Yeah … you can just tell ... I know him I can tell when he likes someone" he shrugged

And looked back over at them keely was rolling her eyes at something harry had said "im getting drinks any one want one" Keely said apparently there argument had now finished "yes please" we all replied "can I have a lemonade?" I asked "me to" Niall said "me 3" Lou said "me 4" zayn and harry said "so everyone wants lemonade?" we all nodded and she walked back inside

"You coming in the pool?" Lou asked I shook my head... I hate water!

"Suit your self" harry shrugged and they all jumped in

Keely came back out with a tray of drinks and placed them on the table taking a sip out of one I walked over and took one almost gulping the whole thing "my god im so tired I think im going to pass out!" she exclaimed "me to!"

An hour later we were all spread out on the sofa niall was asleep with his head on Liam's shoulder the only person not here was keely she had gone to bed about half an hour earlier

"what's the time?" Lou asked "about ….. 7:pm?" I replied "im so tired im going up to bed!" Harry Liam zayn And niall said they all made there way upstairs leaving me and Lou alone we were silent for a few minutes until he spoke "so.. you tired?" he asked "no … not really" I lied wanting to spend this time with him

He chuckled "I can tell you are!" "im really not!" he got up and sat next to me "yes you are!" "Nooooooooo im not!" "What ever you say!" he chuckled slightly we sat and talked for a while I sat with my legs crossed facing him to be honest I was more looking at him then listening to what he was saying

When his lips curve into a smile the way his hair sits his eyes omg his eyes!

I got just stare at them forever he is so beautiful he's just perfect "Meg ….. meg" louis said waving his hand in front of my face brining me out of my little trance "you were staring" "oh my god im so sorry" I spluttered blushing slightly he smiled and turned his whole body to face me his eyes flickered down to my lips and back up to me eyes he was biting his lip a bit which just made him look extremely sexy!

Before I knew what was happening his face was centimetres from mine I could feel his breath on my face

He leaned in closing the gap and placing his lips on mine fireworks exploded everywhere I never thought this moment would come I smiled into the kiss as are mouths moved together he pulled away and I opened my eyes I tried not to look to happy he smiled and I blushed "im really tired …. Im going to go up" he said standing up and walking out the room leaving me sitting on my own


	4. Chapter 4

Keely Pov

I woke up and rolled over

the light was shining through the window

I picked up my phone and checked the time it read

9:00 am soooo early.. Yes im a lazy ass!

I dragged my self out of bed and into the shower

Once I finished my shower I changed into a pair of shorts and a white strap top I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and applied a small amount of make up

I could hear talking down stairs so walked out and thudded down the stairs they were all in the kitchen when I walked in "Omg she is up!" Meg said in surprise "you lazy ass!" Niall said "I need my sleep" I moaned meg rolled her eyes "this is the earliest I have seen her up apart from the morning coming here .. usually she isn't up till about 11!" she bit into her pancake "well you know what im like if I don't get my sleep" "its not pretty seriously just let her sleep till she is ready to wake up!" I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge door "she's even more of a bitch then she usually is" she said holding back a smile I turned to face her "im insulted! I am not a bitch!" I crossed my arms and pouted "yes you are! But only if you don't like someone … its so funny though!" she said "like the time with that girl in the shop I thought I was going to wet my self" she said laughing "what happened?" Lou asked "omg it was so funny there was this girl and she shoved past us then as we walked past her keely shoved her and the girl got in a fit she was like omg what is your problem like what? Then keely did her voice and goes omg omg omg omg like … like im so sorry like I didn't see you like im so sorry and flicked her hair a …. And …" she was holding her stomach laughing so hard I rolled my eyes "I ended up pouring yogurt on her head and we were chucked out" I shrugged and everyone laughed "remind me NEVER to get in a fight with her" zayn said

We all had breakfast and decided we would go to the beach we all put on are swim suits under are clothes and headed of I was walking next to harry behind Lou and Meg they seemed like there was something going on with them

"can I ask you something?" harry whispered "yeah?" "do you think there is something going on with Meg and Lou?" "I honestly don't know but it seems like it why?" "I was just wondering I mean she is my little cuz!" "harry she is fine she can make her own choices" "yeah I know but I don't want her getting hurt" "Lou is a good person" "I know that he's my best mate its just ….." he sighed "you don't understand"

"I can always talk to her if you want?" "no its fine im sure its nothing" he smiled at me

We got to the beach and lay down are tents and blankets as we were staying the night there

"raise you in!" Niall shouted pulling his top of the other boys did the same and charged in

Me and Meg pulled are clothes of "shall we go in the water?" I asked she nodded and we ran down

We ran in and oh my god it was freezing "…. Fuuucccckkkkkkkk" Meg stuttered "come on its not that cold" Harry said grinning evilly at me "don't try anything styles" I glared at him but it was to late he had grabbed my head and pushed me under water Lou doing the same with meg

I came up gasping for air "I hate you harry!" I screamed and splashed him he chuckled "you love me really" "no I do not!" I hit him and turned around "where you going?" "to dry of" I stuck my tongue out at him and marched back up to are towels I turned around to see meg and Lou walking of down the beach .. where they going? Harry noticed it to because I saw him watching them then he came up to me "… are you sure theres nothing going on?" he asked "haz what did I say I know your worried for her but she can make her own choices ok" he sighed and nodded

Harrys pov

She right Meg is old enough to make her own choices and I know Lou , he wont break her heart

I turned around and keely was towel drying her hair god she so hot!

I think ive fallen for her she just so … so perfect

The way her eyes sparkle when she smiles they way her mouth forms a perfect smile

And she's so funny and god she's just amazing but I don't think she feels the same

"err … hazza your staring" she laughed "oh god am I … sorry" I stuttered and she chuckled theres was a beeping noise and keely got her phone out

"err harry its Meg her and Lou are … there going home"

What? "oh god what do you think there going to do?" "isn't it obvious" she laughed "you have a cute laugh" I said grinning she blushed "No I don't" "you do nd your cute when you blush" she blushed even more and I chuckled shes beautiful I wish she was mine

Niall ran up the beach to us "keely keely keely keely" he shouted running at her "yes niall" "do we have any fooodddddd?" she chuckled "No we don't sorry nialler" he pouted "do you want an ice cream?" she asked "yeaahhh" she laughed shaking her head "come on then" "love you keely" he grinned and hugged her "Love you to nialler" "want one haz?" I nodded "come on then"

We all walked up to the ice cream machine "hello there want can I get you?" the man asked "err can I have a honey cone?" keely asked he nodded and made her her ice cream "on honey cone for the gorgeous lady" he winked and handed her her ice cream

Then niall ordered chocolate and I had vanilla

"ohh keely you just got hit on" niall said nudging her "yeah cuz I always go for the 4o year olds" we both laughed

We got back and liam and zayn were lying on towels talking "hey were did you go?" zayn asked "ice cream" Niall said grinning "where are Lou and Meg?" Liam asked "gone home" keely said and zayn wiggled his eye brows

"ohh sounds like there something going on there then!" he said grinning it made me a bit angry I know its stupid but its my best friend with my cousin!

A few hours passed and it was quite dark keely was wrapped up in her blanket

Leaning against me

Liam and niall were by the fire and zayn was next to me "tired?" I asked keely and she just nodded and rested her head on my chest closing her eyes

I looked down at her and smiled zayn nudged my arms I looked at him and he grinned "your in love mate" he mouthed I didn't reply after a few minutes keely fell asleep "harry put her in that tent" Liam said pointing to one of the tents so I picked her up bridal style and placed her inside the tent


	5. Chapter 5

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IM SOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in ageeees for anyone who actually cares I will update! Lol

So sooooooryy! And sorry to anyone who thinks my grammar is bad;) didn't mean to annoy you:L

Soooo I will update in the next week! Promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Meg's pov **

"Hey Meg can I talk to you?" Lou asked as I walked out of the sea "sure" "can we go on a walk?" "Yeah … ok"

We walked down the beach in silence until we were out of sight of the others

He turned to face me and chewed his lip god damn he's so hot

"Meg …. I really...like you" he said he looked so nervous but I swear my heart just jumped out of my chest I tried not to look so happy I smiled "I mean if you don't like me that's fine I just-" I cut him of pressing my lips to his it was like the kiss we had before fireworks

"Shall we continue this somewhere ells?" he asked cheekily I nodded.

Me and Lou arrived back at the house I text keely letting her know … she probably thinks were having sex , To be honest I don't know what is going to happen

He opened the door and we walked in it was so dark and I couldn't see a thing

"Lou turn the lights on" I whispered "why are you whispering?" he asked laughing "I don't know" I whispered back he chuckled and flicked on the light , finally I can see , I hung up my coat and closed the door behind me Lou walked into the lounge , I quickly followed

I sat down next to him on the sofa

He turned to face me "so where were we?" he said in a posh I laughed he's so cute

His lips connected to mine again we sat kissing for a few minutes until it got more intense and well I think you can guess what happened…

**Keelys pov**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face I groaned and rolled over checking the time on my phone. 10 Am. Why do I keep waking up so early?

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, god I probably look like utter crap!

I opened my tent harry niall and Liam were sat by the gone out fire talking I quickly walked behind them to where the mirror was and back into my tent.

I sorted out my appearance and got changed then walked back out again "morning" I sang and they all looked up "morning this is early for you isn't it?" harry said smirking "I know it's terrible I need more sleep!" he laughed shaking his head at me

I sat down next to him and niall "im so hungry!" Niall moaned "when are you not?" I asked laughing "when im sleeping … actually no even then im still hungry!" I laughed at him "well get something on the way home" liam said "speaking of home what do you think Lou and meg got up to?" zayn asked wiggling his eyebrows as he walked out of his tent "no good morning just straight to the topic of sex" I said making everyone laugh "sorry … morning … what do you think happened?" I rolled my eyes "what do you think genius" niall said "they had sexy time" I sung making everyone laugh harry looked kind of tense "haz don't worry about it!" I said he looked at me and smiled "sorry I can't help it!" "I know"

"shall we pack up and head back?" liam asked "yeah im starving!" niall said jumping up

We packed up and headed back each carrying a tent each "niall cant you wait till we get home" I whined as he stopped at a café "No! that's 5 minutes to long!" harry chuckled and smirked at me "want anything?" liam asked "no im ok thanks" I said and sat down outside the café "aww is little keely tired?" harry asked teasingly

"fuck of!" I said hitting him he laughed about 5 minutes later they walked out again "Niall we could be home by now" I sighed "ah well" he said shrugging biting into his muffin I shook my head laughing

We got back to the house and barged through the door all laughing at niall who had tripped up

We walked into the lounge to see a completely but naked louis and meg sleeping "AHH MY EYES!" I yelled and dropped everything covering my eyes the others stood there in shock as they both woke up and jumped in the air in shock "OH MY GOD GET OUT!" meg yelled we ran out the room and all burst out laughing "I did not just see my little cousin naked" harry said in complete and utter shock making me laugh harder niall had dropped the rest of his muffin on the floor he was laughing so hard "NOOOOOO!" he yelled and picked it up "my poor baby!" he cried then just continued eating it "5 seconds rule" he said shrugging

A very embarrassed Lou and meg walked out fully dressed both a deep red colour "Meg got some action" I sung making her going an even deeper shade of red Lou looked at harry a bit worried he looked angry at first then just laughed "next time don't do it on the sofa were we all have to sit" Zayn said looking disgusted which just made me laugh "what its unhygienic!" he said "ohh zayn" I said shaking my head laughing


End file.
